The present disclosure relates to injection molding, and more particularly, to heating and cooling of an injection molding machine.
A process of injection molding a synthetic resin or metal is a manufacturing method of injecting a molten synthetic resin or metal between a stationary mold (a cavity mold) with a cavity and a movable mold (a core mold) with a core and then cooling the injected synthetic resin or metal to obtain a molded product in the form of a cavity.